Suntrah
Suntrah is an Antimatter Runask member of the Order of Altronia and the Vindicators. Biography Suntrah came into existence on Mertiros, just like most other Runask, and spent many years there. Suntrah studied martial arts on his home island, one of his trainers being Krakalin. At some point, he apparently left to pursue a career elsewhere, and found his way to Makuta Burtok, who was hiring henchmen at the time. Suntrah was used to plague and fight the Avenging Alliance for some months before a blow to the head knocked loose a thought in his brain. He suddenly realized the evil of his boss, and turned on Rayzok, who was present on place of Burtok, to help the Alliance win the battle. He was later accepted into their ranks. He was soon appointed co-leader alongside Voran. After more time had passed, and the Alliance was getting discouraged, Lihee and his team joined with the Alliance to assist in Burtok's downfall. Suntrah and Voran gladly accepted the help. At one point, while the battles were still being fought, he raided Burtok's fortress and emerged with the chemicals necessary to revert the Toa Tronux to their former selves. During the last battle, Suntrah held off Pneuma-Toa and Scorpio-Spiders to allow his teammates to pull off something that might be hampered by the spiders. He assisted in knocking Burtok into an alternate dimension, and went with the rest of the team to Altronia Fortress. Once there, he soon fought Liakatus in a sparring match, which he lost, but not very badly. Liakatus then sent him, along with Bultrox, Vaturi, Bartha, and Burtok, on a scouting mission to an enemy fortress on Altronia. Once there, they discovered that it was a Makuta fortress (which the Order already knew, but had not told them) and witnessed Burtok's transformation into his original form and escape over the walls of the enemy fortress. Suntrah then ordered a retreat. The Order, after discovering a spy in their ranks, who was quick to switch sides when faced with the evil of his previous masters, was attacked by mercenary agents of Makuta Cekadax. Rajal ordered the Vindicators and Universal Alliance to split up and intercept any intruders. Suntrah and his group encountered Zortak, who managed to distract them and escape. Afterward, after the attack on Altronia Fortress kicked into high gear, Suntrah rallied his team and led them into the battle, determined to go down fighting. Suntrah defeated more than his share of mercenaries during the conflict, and survived the battle intact. He was also part of the effort to take Rularx's fortress, and he was a leading figure in the brief skirmish with the Makuta himself in which his team took part. Teleported with the rest of his comrades into Rularx's fortress, Suntrah found himself confronted with the Revolutionaries, specifically Astricus. He was bested in battle by the fanatic, but Slaryka came to his rescue and took charge of keeping the Wrenix distracted while Suntrah saw to his teammates. Suntrah helped his teammates take out Myriax, along with other Revolutionaries, before the team finally regrouped and found themselves subsequently teleported into Rularx's control room, imprisoned within containment fields. Rularx revealed his part in their collective past before leaving to activate a giant Time Dilation Accelerator, which would transport Crystal Island far away, thereby stranding Rularx's enemies far from any possible reinforcements, allowing him to kill them off completely. The heroes freed themselves thanks to Thravak and Bultrox, and attempted to escape. Much to everyone's surprise, Zallirix slipped away and destroyed the Accelerator himself, ruining Rularx's ability to transport the island and ending Zallirix's own life. With the help of the Hokanuka and, surprisingly, Ikirro, the heroes managed to escape Rularx's fortress, but not soon enough to escape the pull of the now out-of-control dimensional portal. Once Lohrua lost his grip and fell in, he rest of the teams followed him to parts unknown. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Limited Antimatter control (Black Lightning):' Suntrah is capable of creating and controlling a form of anti-matter derived energy called Black Lightning. What black lightning actually is is anti-matter electrons (positrons), which react with regular matter electrons (Because matter's and anti-matter's subatomic particles have opposite charges of each other, they react on contact and revert to pure energy) and can strip electrons off atoms, effectively disintegrating any target's mass, but this power is not as thorough as actual disintegration beams, which can disperse all matter in an object. Suffice to say that black lightning can explode on impact with anything and REALLY doesn't like electricity. **'Black Lightning Generation:' Suntrah can generate positrons. **'Black Lightning Projection:' Suntrah can fire bolts of Black Lightning at or into a target. **'Solid Projection Formation:' Suntrah can create tethers, weapons, whips, shields, and other solid objects from Black Lightning, which stay inexistence as long as his is conscious. *'Laser Vision:' Suntrah can fire stimulated photon beams from his eyes, which normally have enough power to punch holes in metallic Protodermis. *'Flight:' Suntrah's wings allow him to fly with considerable grace and speed. *'Kanohi Usage:' Suntrah can wear and use Kanohi masks of various power levels, currently choosing to use a Noble mask. Abilities *'Agility:' Suntrah is highly coordinated, beyond the level of most Runask without an agility power. *'Combat Prowess:' When it comes to hand-to-hand combat, Suntrah is as skilled as they come. He has had many centuries of experience as well as hardcore training during his time with the Order of Altronia to hone his skills, and the result is that he is immensely good at what he does. And what he does is kick butt. He is also a smart fighter, being able to hold his own against Liakatus. **'Efficiency:' Suntrah's fighting style flows together and capitalizes on every bit of usable momentum he has left over from his last movement. **'Precision:' Suntrah know when, how, and where to strike. *'Leadership:' Suntrah is a skilled leader and strategist. *'Mechanical Engineering:' As with most Runask, Suntrah is a skilled mechanic. He can create and repair complex machines with finesse. Mask Suntrah wears a Noble Mask of Clairvoyance, which gives him precognitive flashes, a sort of "radar sense," and occasional visions. Tools *'Scythe:' Suntrah used to carry a two-sided scythe, but lost that in a battle with the Alliance. *'Pneumatic Rifle:' Suntrah also used to carry an air-powered launcher, which he could load with rapid-fire clips, slugs, and explosive charges. Currently Suntrah carries no tools. Personality and Traits Suntrah is a reluctant leader, preferring to have aid from somebody like Voran. After Voran's death, Suntrah has tried to be a good leader, but is worried that he is not as good as Voran and hopes his teammates have respect for him and trust him to do his best. Suntrah has a dry sense of humor, but he does not speak during battle often, and, when he does, it's usually to keep his foe off-balance. Suntrah prefers to be as stealthy as possible, fighting a deceptive battle to leave his enemy swinging at empty air. Suntrah is also creative and intelligent, and is an expert in the realm of pneumatic (air) power. He loves to use air to shoot, swing, and blast his inventions around using pneumatic moving parts or firing chambers. Trivia *Suntrah used to be a dojo trainer in his martial arts club. *Suntrah is a good leader, but he thinks that Lihee should take over for both teams. *Sidd thought about giving Suntrah an Authomatic Knockout Device, but has since scrapped the idea. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia